In DRAMs, which are a type of semiconductor device, miniaturization has led to the predominant use of three-dimensional capacitors such as crown-type capacitors, and with these a structure is adopted whereby, after a storage electrode (lower electrode) has been formed, the upper portions of the storage electrode are connected using a beam to prevent collapse. The beam has an open portion, the configuration being devised so as not to interfere with processes such as the removal of a sacrificial oxide film (an interlayer film used to form the electrodes). In recent years, in order to maintain capacitance as miniaturization has progressed further, attempts have been made to maintain the capacitance by reducing the gaps between the capacitative cylinders, thereby widening the electrodes.
For example, patent literature article 1 discloses, in paragraph [0002], a way of gaining capacitor surface area by forming a plurality of crown-type (circular tube-type) storage electrodes standing close together, and covering the insides and outsides of the storage electrodes with a capacitative insulating film and an upper electrode. In FIG. 13 of patent literature article 1, upper electrodes are formed between adjacent capacitors in such a way as to be in contact with one another in a direction that is perpendicular to the substrate.